


Forever

by katling



Series: Stormpilot Week 2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I've got to stop hurting him, M/M, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, helpful street urchins, mentions of injuries and blood, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: This was not how this mission was supposed to go. Poe is adamant about that. And worried about Finn. And hurt. Just as well Finn had better luck.Written for Stormpilot Week over on tumblr for the theme: Day 3 - Hurt/Comfort





	Forever

Poe ducked into a noisome alley and crouched down behind a pile of old crates, biting back a hissed curse as the movement sent pain spiking up his leg from his wrenched knee. He couldn’t think about that though, any more than he could think about the wounds on his back and the fact that he was fairly sure his left wrist was fractured, if not outright broken. There was half a legion of Stormtroopers out there who all knew who he was and were looking for him with a fervour that he might even find flattering once he was off this damned planet and somewhere safe.

In truth, it wasn’t the fact they were after _him_ that had his heart hammering in his chest, it was the fear that they were after _Finn_. Whatever they had planned for him would be a walk in the park compared to what they would do to Finn if they found him and Poe was stuck here, injured and with a smashed communicator, on the other side of the city to their rendezvous point. There was no chance he would make the rendezvous point in time and he was terrified that Finn might either come looking for him and walk into one of the Stormtrooper patrols or worse, head back to the shuttle, where Poe now knew there were Stormtroopers waiting.

He pulled back further behind the stack of crates when he heard the distinctive sounds of Stormtrooper boots and all but held his breath as he waited to see whether they would venture into the alley. When they moved on, he heaved a sigh of relief and shifted so that he could peer out towards the street. He knew his options were severely limited. His communicator was useless, he’d lost his blaster when the Stormtroopers had first tried to capture him and he was injured. He didn’t know the city well enough to navigate through the back alleys with any confidence but he was going to have to do it anyway. His only other option was to wait until nightfall and from the position of the sun in the sky, that was too far away for his peace of mind.

Once he was sure that no one was going to look down the alley, he stood up. He then immediately staggered against the wall as his knee screeched its displeasure with the movement. He braced his arm against the wall and breathed deeply to try and get the pain under control. He’d walked and even run on the damn thing to get here but even just this short break had let his adrenaline ebb a bit and now the pain was becoming unbearable.

He gingerly put weight on his bad leg and let out a sigh of relief when it held underneath him. It still hurt like hell but he’d be able to walk, albeit a bit like an arthritic granny. At least it distracted him from the state of his back. The gashes from falling out the glass window weren’t long but they were deeper than he liked to think about. Also, he was fairly sure there were shards of glass stuck in some of the gashes. His jacket hid the blood stains and the tears in his shirt but every movement, no matter how small made the fabric rub on the wounds. He could feel the blood seeping out of the cuts and oozing down his back but there was nothing he could do about it. 

He drew in a breath and squared his shoulders. There was no one to come and rescue him so he was going to have to rescue himself. With that thought bracing him, he hobbled further down the alley and started working his way in the direction of the rendezvous point.

*****

By the time Poe made it to the rendezvous point, he was exhausted. His knee was screaming and his back was a constant throbbing pain. He’d bumped his wrist so many times as he walked that he could now do little more than just cradle it in his free hand and hope he didn’t need either hand in the near future.

However, despite the pain he was in, he still approached the little cafe where he and Finn had agreed to meet very cautiously. As night had fallen, the number of patrols had decreased but there was still a visible Stormtrooper presence throughout the city. He was tucked into an alley a little way down the street from the café and as he looked, he couldn’t see any sign of Finn. That was either reassuring because Finn had been alert to the danger or terrifying because he’d been caught.

As he watched the café, he saw a small child crouching down in front of the low fence that separated the café’s patrons from the street. The child seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Poe narrowed his eyes and let himself slide a little more into view. The child’s eyes locked onto him almost immediately and then Poe slid back into the shadows of the alley. He was taking a risk but Finn had an almost unnatural ability to charm the children they often came across in their missions, especially the street kids. He didn’t know how Finn did it but he seemed to be able to connect with them with ease. Finn would know that Poe knew about this but the Stormtroopers weren’t likely to bother themselves with some filthy urchin.

Said filthy urchin took a very roundabout, apparently rambling route to the alley but quickly slipped into it with all the dexterity of a greased eel. Poe was impressed. He wasn’t sure he’d been that slippery even when he was that age. He sure as hell wasn’t now.

“Yer Poe?” the child said. Poe couldn’t determine whether they were a boy or a girl and honestly he couldn’t really care either.

“Yeah,” he said wearily.

“Prove it,” the urchin said, chin rising defiantly. 

Poe wanted to groan or perhaps just collapse to the ground where he stood but he couldn’t fault either Finn or the child’s caution. Thankfully they had planned ahead for this sort of situation and already had code phrases in place.

“You need a pilot,” he said with a sigh.

The urchin grinned, revealing a gap-toothed mouth. “Come on.”

The child skittered off down the alley and Poe pushed himself off the wall with a groan. He limped after the kid, who took one look at the way Poe was limping and slowed their pace. The child stopped in front of a nondescript and slightly decrepit door down an alley not far from the cafe and he was grateful that they hadn’t had to go far. The kid knocked three times then twice then four times and the door was opened by another filthy kid with a too-old look in their eyes.

“’E’s Poe,” the first urchin said, jerking his thumb towards Poe. “’E’s ‘urt.”

The kid inside nodded and beckoned for Poe to enter. Poe did so with relief but when he turned back to thank the first child, they had already disappeared. The second child was a little older than the first and utterly silent as they lead Poe down a corridor. They knocked on a door then opened it and gestured for Poe to go in. Poe gave the kid a long look then walked in to find Finn standing in one corner of the room, blaster at the ready and a wary hunted look on his face.

“Poe!” Finn said with sheer and utter relief. 

He rushed forward and scooped Poe up in a fierce embrace. Poe cried out in pain as his back sizzled and his wrist was jarred.

“Kriff!” Finn yelped. He immediately let go of Poe then caught him as his knee finally gave out. “Shit. Poe. What happened?”

“Lemme sit down,” Poe muttered and leaned heavily against Finn as he was lead over to the low bed on the other side of the room. He gave a sigh of relief when he was lowered onto the bed then he pulled on Finn’s arm until he sat down as well. He immediately curled into his lover and clutched Finn’s shirt tightly, letting himself finally fall apart a bit.

“Poe?” Finn said worriedly. “What happened? Where are you hurt?”

Poe just breathed for a moment. “Knee,” he said finally. “Back. Wrist.”

“Right,” Finn said firmly. “Let me have a look.”

Finn gently pulled away and set to work getting Poe’s jacket and shirt off. He heard Finn suck in a breath when he saw the state of his back then the child was back with a bowl of water and a medkit. Poe deliberately let himself drift on a sea of exhaustion in an effort to not think about the pain as Finn gently cleaned his wounds, applied the bacta gel and bandaged them. When he came back to himself, Finn was just finishing wrapping up his wrist with gentle hands. Once he was done, he cupped Poe’s cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Hey, back with me, sweetheart?”

Poe nodded, feeling tired and dispirited. “Yeah.”

“Why don’t you lie down and get some sleep?” Finn said softly. “The kids say we’ll be safe here and they’re watching the streets to make sure. They say they can find someone to get us off planet.”

Poe managed a wan smile. “You and your kids.”

Finn laughed. “Don’t complain. It’s working for us.”

“No complaints.” Poe reached out with his good hand and grabbed hold of Finn’s wrist. “Stay with me?”

“Always,” Finn said. He lay down and let Poe half sprawl over him until he was comfortable. Once Poe stopped moving, he started to run his hand through his hair, chuckling as Poe went limp and started almost purring.

“Feels good,” Poe said in low slur. He sighed contentedly. “How long?”

“How long can I sit here and do this or how long until we can get out of here?” Finn asked, his voice full of amusement. “Because the answer to the first is forever and the answer to the second is maybe tonight.”

Poe moved just enough to smile sweetly up at him. “Like those answers.”

Finn smiled. “Go to sleep, Poe.”

Poe hummed happily and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until he went limp with sleep but Finn kept running his hand through his lover’s hair. He’d meant what he’d said and right now, he had nothing to take him away from it.


End file.
